The primary purpose of this proposal is to develop more effective therapeutic programs for cancer patients by participation in the scientific clinical investigations of the Southwest Oncology Group. The approaches to be utilized are multidisciplinary and may include chemotherapy, radiotherapy, immunotherapy and surgery as treatment modalities. Biochemical and pharmacological data, preclinical investigations and prior clinical leads will be used to evolve potentially more effective programs of anti-cancer therapy. These will be pursued by investigating their clinical pharmacological effects (Phase I), efficacy in selected tumor types (Phase II) and comparison with prior treatment programs (Phase III). We have previously and will continue to perform ancillary pharmacological and immunological studies that may assist the group in the design of therapeutic programs. Our effort at Baylor involves the active participation of medical oncologists, radiotherapists, pathologists, surgeons and pharmacologists.